


[Podfic] One of Us

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [27]
Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Apocalypse, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now the villains have superpowers too, and some of them are angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] One of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244398) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Thanks to entangled now for having BP. :D

One of Us

By: entanglednow

 

11:41

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bDr%20Horrible%5d%20One%20of%20Us.mp3)

Streaming:


End file.
